<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Проверка супергеройского снаряжения by Liraira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400918">Проверка супергеройского снаряжения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira'>Liraira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Dancing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sarcasm, peter is 19, Быстрая завязка, соблазнение</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не умеет создавать лучшее вооружение для Мстителей, включая и костюмы, так качественно и быстро, как гениальный Тони Старк. Возможно секрет в последней проверке, о которой Мстители поклялись молчать даже под угрозой смерти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Проверка супергеройского снаряжения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я вообще погрязла в долгах и впроцессниках. Но пройти мимо не получилось) Спасибо,</p><p><strong>Кусочек сердца </strong>) <a href="https://vk.com/wall-188621347_6882">Вот пост</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер сидел на стуле и, затаив дыхание, следил, как мистер Старк творил свою магию. Длинные изящные пальцы со следами ожогов, в пятнах машинного масла и странного жидкого серебристого металла буквально порхали над костюмом Железного Паука, то принимаясь за инструменты, то возвращаясь к клавиатуре и выправляя ошибки кода.</p><p>Буквально года два назад Питер бы многое отдал за возможность подсмотреть, что и как установлено в его костюме. А сейчас он просто не мог оторвать глаз от его ловких пальцев, блестящих от пота плеч, напряженной спины, которую плотно облепила влажная растянутая майка, оттопыренной попы в мягких трикотажных штанах с пропалинами на бедре, когда в процессе очередного наплыва вдохновения мистер Старк опирался одним коленом о стул, практически укладываясь грудью на захламленную столешницу. В такие моменты Питеру казалось, что паучий укус нарушил что-то в работе его легких, в них внезапно совершенно не оставалось места на кислород и каждый глоток воздуха приходилось с силой проталкивать в горло.</p><p>— …все, Пит, очередной шедевр имени меня готов, примеряй давай.</p><p>— Что, простите? — встрепенулся парень, прослушав половину речи, залипнув на движении губ мистера Старка.</p><p>— Эй, Земля вызывает Паркера, — мужчина помахал рукой перед лицом Питера, вызвав очередной сбой в работе его сердца. — Говорю, обнажай свой паучий попец и меряй костюм.</p><p>— О-обнажить? Совсем? — запинаясь решил уточнить Питер, потерявшись между реальностью и своими фантазиями.</p><p>— Пацан, ты чего? Не первая же примерка. Трусы с принтом Железного Человека можешь оставить. Но если вдруг у тебя сегодня на заднице красуется щит Кэпа — снимай все к чертовой матери, я не позволю на такое кощунство натягивать то, что разрабатывал собственными руками, потом и кровью.</p><p>— Я давно не нашу трусы с символикой Мстителей, не ребенок же, — недовольно буркнул Питер, стягивая с себя джинсы и аккуратно складывая их на стул, где уже покоилась его худи и футболка.</p><p>— Ну и зря, скажу тебе. Вот на мне сейчас боксеры с рожей Халка — весьма удобная штука, да и Брюс находит это крайне забавным. Но не отвлекайся на мое белье, надевай давай, — Тони кинул в парня обновленным костюмом Человека-Паука.</p><p>Питер довольно зажмурился, почувствовав на коже привычное прикосновение плотной эластичной ткани.</p><p>— Рада снова видеть тебя, Питер, — раздался в маске приятный голос Карен.</p><p>— И я рад, Карен, как дела, что нового?</p><p>— Мистер Старк установил в меня несколько обновлений. Хочешь посмотреть?</p><p>— Эй, Питер, прекращай флиртовать со своей цифровой подружкой, а то мне аж завидно становится, — перебил его мужчина. — У меня для тебя нечто совсем-совсем новое. Нащупай крохотного паука под яремной ямкой. Шлепни по нему дважды любой ладонью.</p><p>Питер послушно выполнил сказанное. Плотная серая волна нанитов моментально расползлась по всей поверхности костюма, покрывая его едва заметной металлической пленкой.</p><p>— Офигеть, — восторженно протянул парень. Он уже пару раз связывался с Шури и просил у нее данные по нанотехнологии, но она всегда многозначительно улыбалась и отказывалась.</p><p>— Круто, правда? Там есть еще и голосовая команда. Хотел сначала заставить тебя кричать «Паучок, я выбираю тебя!» или «Я несу возмездие во имя Мстителей», но Пеппер пообещала скинуть общение с репортерами, запаливших тебя за подобными идиотскими поступками, на мою голову, поэтому просто вставь в любое предложение «хеви-метал». Это словосочетание точно редкий гость в твоем попсовом лексиконе, так что случайная активация маловероятна. Потом подумаем над пальцевым жестом для инициации, а то вдруг ты решишь с кем-нибудь заняться петтингом и во время фингеринга случайно призовешь броню.</p><p>— Финг… что?! Фу, мистер Старк! Я бы не стал ни с кем тискаться в костюме.</p><p>— И снова совершенно зря, — невозмутимо покачал головой Тони. — Короче. Раз уж ты теперь в рядах Мстителей, то последняя проверка для тебя будет особой.</p><p>— М? — насторожился Питер. Он никогда ни от кого не слышал об «особой» проверке костюма и снаряжения. Это будет сражение с Марками? Но это и так часть постоянных тренировок.</p><p>— Итак, присядь, встань, подними ногу, подвигай локтями, качни бедром и шагни вперед…</p><p>Питер, послушно выполняющий требования наставника, замер с задранной ногой и с сомнением в собственном здравом рассудке уточнил:</p><p>— Вы… вы заставляете меня танцевать?!</p><p>— Безусловно. У меня тут все танцуют. Отличный способ проверить новую шмотку на вопрос натираний, затруднения движений, сбоя в электронике, но при этом твоей жизни ничего не угрожает. Как было бы в случае спарринга. Представляешь, что было бы с тобой, начни тебя бить током собственный костюм во время спарринга в полную силу с Сосулькой или Рыжей.</p><p>— И что, вот реально все танцуют? В смысле совсем все?</p><p>— Оптимальное время проверки 327 секунд. Нат предпочитает балет и контемп. Эстетический оргазм, если честно. Леголас и Сэм на ура отплясывают брейк. Никогда бы не сказал, что чечетка в исполнении Барнса тоже отличное зрелище. А вот над Кэпом я постоянно издеваюсь, и он у меня то канкан пляшет, то вальс без партнерши изображает. В последний раз умудрился уговорить его на рок-н-ролл. Хочешь посмотреть записи? Нет? Ну так продолжай двигаться, Питер, мне надо провести эту проверку, иначе костюма тебе не видать.</p><p>Питер неуверенно кивнул и сделал пробное движение бедрами. Довольный кивок мистера Старка только подстегнул его уверенность. Он не считал себя отличным танцором, но серьезно — мистер Роджерс и канкан? Это ему никогда не переплюнуть.</p><p>— Давай, Пит, смелее. Или тебе музыку включить? — не удержался от ехидства Тони и щелкнул пальцами. Из динамиков полилась нежная You Can Leave Your Hat On, которая пробирала до мурашек из-за хрипловатого голоса Джо Кокера.</p><p>Питер опять замер на мгновение и внезапно вскинул голову, впиваясь взглядом в лицо Старка. Возможно, мужчина и не догадывался, что Питер прекрасно знает к какому фильму шла саундтреком эта песня. «9 ½ недель» и сцены секса с Ким Бесингер стали чуть ли не первой эротикой в жизни Паркера. Как бы Тони ни ворчал из-за его любви к поп-культуре, но классику кинематографа Питер любил и умел ценить. Он не совсем понимал какой бес в него вселился, но правда ведь — если мистер Старк решил развлечься за его счет, то кто мешает Питеру поддержать шутку? Тем более раз уж сама мелодия обязывает.</p><p>Питер прогнулся, медленно качнул бедром и едва заметно ухмыльнулся, заметив слегка остекленевший взгляд мистера Старка. Эта игра начинала ему все больше нравится.</p><p>— Эм, Питер, ты все немного не так…</p><p>— Не мешайте, мистер Старк. Проверка только началась, мы же не хотим, чтобы костюм оказался неисправен? — отмахнулся Питер, умудрившись даже такой простой жест сделать изящно и четко попадая в ритм музыки.</p><p>— Не хотим, — послушно согласился Тони, не отрывая взгляда от бедер Паркера. Когда мелкий поганец успел вырасти и стать таким соблазнительным? Казалось, только вчера ему было пятнадцать, и он аж подпрыгивал от нетерпения в Берлине. А теперь ему девятнадцать, и он соблазнительно извивается под одну из самых известных стрип-мелодий в мастерской Тони и по его же просьбе.</p><p>— Не отводите взгляд, — мягко попросил Питер, внезапно опускаясь на пол, присаживаясь на пятки и резко разводя колени. — Вдруг вы упустите мелкий сбой, который не замечу я.</p><p>— Не отведу, просто не получается отвести, Пит, — растерянно и с детской обидой в голосе признался Тони.</p><p>Паркер довольно хмыкнул. Черт его знает, чем в итоге закончится эта авантюра. Но видеть жадный взгляд мистера Старка, растерявшего извечную броню из сарказма и ехидства, было неимоверно приятно. Как и замечать легкую дрожь его пальцев и как нервно он грызет самый простой карандаш. Даже крохотные кусочки дерева прилипли к нижней губе.</p><p>Каждое последующее движение дается все легче и легче. Неловкость и скованность, которые были вначале, исчезли без следа, изгнанные сбившимся дыханием мистера Старка и его горящими ушами. Питер чуть не запутался в ногах, едва не рухнув позорно под стол с инструментами — о господи, мистер Старк смутился и причиной того он, Питер Паркер собственной персоной.</p><p>Покачивая бедрами, парень приблизился к Старку и резко толкнул его на стул.</p><p>— <em>You give me a reason to live</em>, — мурлычуще пропел себе под нос Паркер. — Слышишь, <em>Тони,</em> — ты мой повод продолжать жить.</p><p>Он с хлопком расположил ладони по обе стороны от лица мужчины, расплываясь в совершенно «не-дружелюбно-соседской» улыбке, услышав, как с силой втянул Старк в себя воздух и гулко сглотнул. Просто лучший день в его жизни!</p><p>Со следующим куплетом Питер слегка напрягся и замолчал. А вот Старк как раз наоборот, воспрял и растянул губы в акульей ухмылке, выплюнув карандаш.</p><p>— Чего ж ты замолчал, крошка Питти? <em>They don't know I love you, They don't know what love is</em>. Так что, детка, ты меня любишь?</p><p>— Нет, просто кручу тут жопой под музыку после твоего приказа без малейших чувств, — огрызнулся Питер.</p><p>Отстраниться от Старка не получилось, мужчина резко вскинул руки, притянул Питера за бедра, посадив себе на колени.</p><p>— Меня радует, что наконец-то от тебя звучит «ты» в мой адрес. А еще, я думаю, что нам придется повторить тест костюма чуть позже, потому что этот мы определенно провалили.</p><p>— Провалили?</p><p>— Безусловно. Ница, милая, протокол «Консервный нож», объект применения «Железный Паук». Выполняй!</p><p>Питер недоуменно дернулся, когда все наниты снова перешли в жидкое состояние и втянулись в хранилище на груди. Ткань на спине с легким треском лопнула, сползая с плеч и комкаясь на груди.</p><p>— Что? Какого?.. Мистер Старк!</p><p>— Ну вот, — состроил грустное выражение лица Тони, скользнул прохладными шершавыми пальцами по теплой спине Питера. — Мы снова перешли на «вы». Придется исправлять.</p><p>— И как вы собираетесь исправлять, — едва слышно буркнул Питер и закусил губу, сдерживая стон удовольствия от пальцев Тони, которые вырисовывали странные знаки на его обнаженной спине.</p><p>— Скажу, что лирика в этой песне для нас с тобой общая. Только шляп не надо, я не особо ценитель головных уборов.</p><p>— То есть, — задыхаясь проговорил Питер, совершенно откровенно потираясь пахом о бедро Тони.</p><p>— Угу, то и есть. Вот такие мы с тобой два идиота, — Тони нравилось в таком положении разговаривать с Питером, это давало возможность оставлять поцелуй на шее после каждого слова и ощущать вибрацию, что зарождалась от каждого звука в его горле.</p><p>— Просто признайся… ах… что, — Питер дернул рукой, выпутываясь из супергеройского костюма и за волосы оттащив рот мужчины от своей расцветшей засосами шеи, — я покорил тебя танцами.</p><p>— Ты, Паркер, как мелкий паразит. Прокрался в мою голову, свил там гнездо и полностью сменил все рецепторы моей иммунной защиты, переписав их под себя. От тебя не избавиться, не проигнорировать, не забыть. Я бодрствую, и ты рядом, я засыпаю — и ты мне снишься.</p><p>— Это, наверное, самое милое, что я от тебя слышал, — признался Питер, поглаживая кончиками пальцев чувствительный затылок. — Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, Тони.</p><p>Поцелуй был слишком мягким для тех, кто только что с животной страстью и агрессией потирался пахом о чужой стояк. Только мягкое прикосновение губ, невинная ласка, которая стала для Старка настоящим откровением. Оказалось, что просто неспешно целоваться, нежа чужие губы своими и согревая их горячим дыханием, неспешно перебирая волосы на затылке, это офигеть как приятно. И интимно. До мурашек перед глазами, до сведенного горла, до желания утонуть в этой нежности и никогда не выплывать в реальный мир.</p><p>— Эй, да где ты тут милости нашел, Пит? Это не признание в любви, это я на тебя ругаюсь, — возмутился Старк, слегка отдышавшись. Парень, чей вес так уютно ощущался на коленях, мягко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Как скажешь. Я тоже тебя не люблю. Причем настолько, что так и быть, позволю тебе показать мне все прелести фингеринга в костюме.</p><p>— Как вы, молодежь, умудряетесь разгоняться от милости до разврата за одну секунду? Не верю, что говорю это, но Кэп бы мной гордился. Сначала сходим на свидание, и не одно. Потом потискаемся в машине на пустынной парковке и только потом я покажу тебе заблокированные по возрастному цензу примочки на моем и твоем костюмах.</p><p>— Слишком долго ждать. Думаю, еще одна танцевальная примерка, и я смогу все узнать на собственном опыте, — на последнем слове Питер взвизгнул и громко рассмеялся. </p><p>Тони еще раз шлепнул его по ягодице и смешливо фыркнул ему в шею.</p><p>— Говорю же — паразит. Но если на тебе будут трусы с Железным Человеком, обещаю не сильно сопротивляться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>